The Advice Column
by crazymusicalgenius96
Summary: Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of their old gang are fifteen now, and Isabella still has had no romantic success with Phineas! So when Adyson suggests an advice columnist that's willing to help, Isabella leaps at the chance.
1. 1: Girl's Day Out

Chapter 1: Girl's Day Out

The day was almost perfect. A cool breeze whistled in the summer air, the sun was out with only a couple of harmless-looking clouds in the sky, every color seemed brighter and more wonderful than it usually did.

_The only thing it needs_, thought Isabella, _is a Phineas Flynn enjoying it with me._

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still raven colored, her eyes still blue, though they had darkened slightly. Yes, though five years had passed now since Phineas and Ferb's "Summer of Awesome", as they liked to call it, that glorious summer when everyone was ten, only minor changes had occurred in the people and places around Danville.

Isabella sighed at her reflection, clipping in her signature pink bow. Today, the boys were with their father at the Danville Cinema, for the 4-D marathon of "Space Adventure: An Adventure in Space!" movies. Isabella had decided to plan a girls' day with her fellow old Fireside Girls in their absence.

Straightening her pink skirt and adjusting the button on the little white sweater she wore, she said to herself, "Isabella, you really did need this."

"Isa! Gretchen is here!" yelled Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Isabella said back as she patted her Chihuahua, Pinky, on the head. "I'll be back later, Pinky." She grabbed her small, beaded purse from her vanity table and rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Gretchen!" said Isabella cheerily.

"Ready to get some high-quality shopping done?" asked Gretchen, smiling. "I know I am. I've been saving since my birthday. I want to go to that new boutique downtown."

"Bye, Mom. See you around five," said Isabella as Gretchen continued chatting excitedly.

Isabella climbed into the backseat of Gretchen's mother's Suburban, where Adyson and Holly were already seated. "Morning, girls," said Isabella, buckling her seatbelt. "So...where should we go first? Gretchen said she wanted to go downtown."

"We told Milly, Katie, and Ginger that we were going to the mall first, since it's on the way to Dr. Hirano's office," said Holly. "Sorry, Gretchen."

"Don't sweat it," she replied, turning around from the shotgun seat to join the conversation. "I'm sure there will be a plethora of things to see at the mall."

"Sounds like I'm taking you to the mall, then. Are you girls planning on staying there all day?" asked Gretchen's mother, Mrs. Boyle.

"Actually, Mom, we were going to go to the diner down on Garden Avenue for lunch, then spend the rest of the afternoon down there," Gretchen explained. "I'll text you when we leave the mall, I promise."

Mrs. Boyle laughed. "Okay, Gretchen, I believe you."

The girls talked animatedly all the way to the mall, trying to get a rough idea of how much was going to be actual shopping and how much would be window-shopping.

"I hope that Milly, Ginger, and Katie remembered their purses, because I want to visit a lot of stores!" squealed Adyson.

"Oh, come on, Adyson, you know that the Googolplex Mall is mostly random jewelry stores and other stuff," sighed Gretchen. "I know I'm saving for La Belle Fille, 2602 Garden Avenue!" She made a dramatic gesture, pretending to faint in her seat.

"What's so great about that store, anyway?" Holly asked. "I mean, I saw the ad on TV, but it looks awfully expensive, Gretchen."

"I only want to get one thing. I saw it last week in my dad's newspaper. I cut the ad out." Gretchen held up a picture of a baby blue dress, strapless, with an empire waist and elegant layers of lace sewn to the skirt.

The girls gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" cried Isabella.

"Wait until Ferb sees you in that," Adyson said. "He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

"It'll be perfect for the Falling Stars Dance. It's two weeks from today!" Gretchen squealed, positively beaming.

Ferb and Gretchen had started going out just a few months ago, around her birthday. Not long after, Ginger finally confessed her secret love of Baljeet and gave him all of her old "I Just Saw A Cute Boy" patches (she had 75 of them, the maximum number allowed of that patch) in a carefully decorated box. And rumor had it that Milly and Buford had gone to the movies together a couple of weeks ago, though she had vehemently denied it at the time. She sighed. Being around romantic people kind of sucked. Isabella hoped Phineas would wake up soon and become a centaur, just like in all of her childhood dreams.

"_It's you I care about, Isabella! Can we be together forever and ever?"_

_Isabella simply smiled and climbed onto Phineas' back._

_They rode off into the sunset, which also miraculously had a rainbow._

"Isabella...Isabella!" called Gretchen. "We're here!"

Isabella snapped out of Phineasland for the time being and jumped out of the car. "Wahoo! Come on, guys! Let's see if the other gals are here yet!"

The other girls followed their former Troop Leader to the front of the mall, waving goodbye to Gretchen's mom as she drove away. "Thanks for driving us, Mrs. Boyle!" Isabella and Adyson called.

They only had to wait for a few minutes before the others showed up in Dr. Hirano's sedan.

"Mom, I said I would call, okay? Quit worrying!" Ginger said exasperatedly.

"I know, Ginger, I'm just so used to having to remind Stacy all the time. Hello, girls!" said Dr. Hirano to everyone.

"Hey, Dr. Hirano!"

Dr. Hirano put her car back into drive. "See you later! At the diner!"

As she drove away, Isabella gathered up the girls for their giant seven-person secret handshake.

"Are we ready for a day of just us?" asked Isabella.

"For sure!" cried Katie, high-fiving Milly next to her.

"Okay then, let's go!"

Everyone cheered as they ran together into the Googolplex Mall.


	2. 2: Boyfriends, Gifts, and Milkshakes

**A/N: Just as a disclaimer, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Thanks for reading, everybody! =D -crazymusicalgenius96**

Chapter 2: Boyfriends, Gifts, and Milkshakes

Four hours later, they had left the mall with various purchases and had gathered at the Garden Diner for lunch and milkshakes. They were discussing the romantic pursuits that had been developing over the past few months.

"Did you hear about Jackie Parson and Reese?" Milly asked. "I Facebook-stalked her and they were in a ton of photos together at her party...wink wink nudge nudge." She laughed and drank some of her Shirley Temple.

"Oooh!" said Ginger. "Hey, Milly, speaking of Facebook-stalking...I heard some interesting things about you with Buford..."

Milly flushed red, and everyone else giggled.

Isabella took a sip of her strawberry shake and smiled at Milly. "Mildred Joy Foster, you tell us the truth about Buford right now!"

"Well...okay. I went to the movies with him," admitted Milly, "and he was actually really nice! We went to go see that new movie, Kiss and Tell..."

"Buford took you to go see Kiss and Tell?" the others all said at once.

"Yeah! He speaks fluent French, you know. He translated for me in the bits in Paris. It was cute." Milly smiled and looked at the others.

"Who knew Buford could be such a softie?" said Gretchen to Holly, who nodded in agreement.

"I bet you would've loved it, Isabella," gushed Milly. "The part in Paris was sooo cool."

Isabella sighed. "Maybe I could force Phineas to watch that movie with me...then maybe he...he would...maybe..." She angrily took another sip of her shake. "It's been five years since we went to Paris and how far have I gotten? Nowhere! Absolutely nowhere!" Isabella banged the table in frustration.

"Maybe you should write to an advice column," suggested Adyson. "You know, an Ask Abby kind of thing."

"Maybe...I'm sure I'm not the only one suffering from this problem," said Isabella thoughtfully. "I just don't know if I'd ever get an answer!"

"I'm sure you would, Isabella. My sister wrote to a neat one called Lira's Letters for Love when she was having romance problems. The lady was super nice and even published the letter my sister wrote back after she and her boyfriend got together!" Adyson continued. "I think you should do it, Isabella, you have been waiting practically your whole life for this."

Isabella considered this as they walked to La Belle Fille, which was three blocks away from the diner. Everyone knew how much she loved Phineas, and they'd always told her he'd wake up someday and see that she loved him, but she wasn't so sure. Maybe it would be better to have an outside observer figure out what the problem was.

"We're here! Finally!" cried Gretchen, immediately spotting her dress on a mannequin. The other girls explored the store for a bit. Isabella found a pair of earrings with dangly hearts that she wanted to buy- they matched her favorite necklace. Then she saw a handmade glass paper weight with a rocket ship painted on the top, and decided to purchase it for Phineas instead. It was cheaper than the earrings were anyway.

Gretchen was absolutely thrilled with her dress, having tried it on and even gotten it altered slightly to fit her better- she was still rather short for a fifteen-year-old girl. Ginger bought a little trinket for Baljeet, too: a key chain covered in mathematical formulas.

"This way, he won't ever lose his house key because he has to use it as a study guide! See, look, here's the theory of special relativity, and here's the Pythagorean theorem...and here's the gas laws in chemistry..."

Everyone had a fantastic day, even though Phineas and Ferb were still off watching their movies instead of building something awesome.

"Just think: this is one of those few days where we couldn't have earned a 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch," said Holly on the way home.

Gretchen smiled. "It was totally worth it. Instead we would have earned the 'Shopping District Exploration' patch. But I digress." She looked Isabella in the eye. "Are you going to write to Lira the Love Letter lady?"

"I think I will. If an advice expert can't help me, I don't know if anyone can," sighed Isabella. "I wish Phineasland could be a reality, but I just don't know anymore!"

"Don't worry, Chief," Gretchen said, in her old fashion. "I think Lira Lovely is honestly going to help you. And me! Because then we can go on double dates together with Phineas and Ferb!"

Adyson giggled. "I can't wait for Miss Lira to answer your letter. She is so great."

Mrs. Boyle once again pulled into Isabella's driveway. Isabella thanked her again and went in the house, exhausted from her long day.

"How was it, Isa dear?" asked Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro as Isabella closed the front door behind her.

"It was great! I got a new purple top and a paper weight for Phineas." She pulled out the paper weight and showed it to her mother.

"Oh, _mija_, it's beautiful! I'm sure Phineas will love it. I made kosher enchiladas for dinner, they aren't quite ready yet. They're still in the oven."

"Thanks, Mom," said Isabella tiredly, as she climbed the stairs and retreated back to her room.


	3. 3: Isabella's Letter

Chapter 3: Isabella's Letter

Isabella stared determinedly at her computer screen.

"You can do this, Izzy. Just write what you feel."

She inhaled and exhaled, then began to type.

**Dear Lira,**

**I've been in love with my neighbor across the street since the day I met him ten years ago, back in kindergarten. We do practically everything together, and he's the nicest, cutest, most amazing guy to walk the earth. It's pretty well known that I like him, probably half of my school knows about it. The thing is, every time I try to do something romantic or be alone with him, he completely misses the point and brings along his stepbrother to hang out with us too. He makes the most amazingly ridiculous stuff, and sometimes I feel like he does care about me in **_**that**_** way, but most of the time I'm not sure! Is there any way I can get him to come out of his shell?**

**Sincerely,**

**Danville Damsel in Distress**

She hit send.

"Here goes nothing."

_A/N- I don't own P&F. I do own Lira and her love letter service. Thanks for reading/reviewing! =D_


	4. 4: The Dream Projector

Chapter 4: The Dream Projector

"Hey, Phineas, whatcha doin'?" asked Isabella as she strolled into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, holding the paper weight in a bag. She intended to give it to Phineas as a friendly gift, even if Lira hadn't replied to her letter yet.

"Ferb and I are building a dream projector. Candace wanted to make a movie out of her dream, so with this special camera that's exactly what we're going to do!" Phineas, fire red hair still untidy, clapped his hands in anticipation. Candace, hair cut short, wearing pajamas, seated in a salon dryer chair, looked up at her fifteen-year-old brother.

"Just because I got rid of my busting urges doesn't mean I'm all for this, Phineas," she complained.

"Candace, it's gonna work, I promise. Hey, Isabella, could you do me a favor and go get some medical tape from my bathroom? We need it to tape the electrodes to Candace's head," said Phineas.

"Sure thing, be back in a few," she said, jogging inside. Hopefully this would be easier than the time the girls had to collect maracanut sap from the last living member of the maracanut species in the backseat of an engine-less microbus in order to create giant bubbles.

Isabella easily found the bathroom Phineas and Ferb shared, and rummaged around in drawers for medical tape. In one drawer she found a security camera stuck to the bottom with a mixture of honey and rubber cement. "Hey, Irving, I know this camera is yours." Isabella smiled and jokingly stuck her tongue out at the camera. She opened the bottom drawer and retrieved the roll of tape and some scissors.

As she trotted back outside, Isabella saw Ferb putting the finishing touches on the machine itself while Phineas was trying to find a good spot for the main electrode to attach to Candace's head.

"Here, why don't you just stick it in the middle of my forehead?" Candace exclaimed in frustration.

Isabella handed the tape to Phineas and quickly searched through her bag for her old Fireside Girls Manual, flipping it open to the page about brain chemistry. "Actually, Candace, that is the best place to put it."

"I don't even know why we're doing this so early, Phineas, my dream was awfully weird last night. It's only ten am. Maybe I should go back to bed and have a better dream-" protested Candace, attempting to get up.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Candace. Now could you please hold still?" Phineas sighed. "Isabella, could you hold the electrode right here while I tape it to her forehead?"

As Phineas put the tape on Candace's forehead, Phineas brushed Isabella's hand ever-so-slightly. Isabella felt her heart rate nearly double, and Candace smirked.

"What was that about, Candace?" asked Phineas, momentarily confused. Candace looked up at Isabella and winked, mouthing "I felt that".

Phineas walked over to Ferb and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Looks good to me, Ferb. Ready to test it out?" Ferb performed his trademark thumbs-up, and pushed the friendly green button marked GO.

Candace's dream began with a giant cartoonish zebra galloping around in circles in front of the Johnson residence. "I love you, Kevin..." it said lazily. Jeremy's sister Suzy ran into the dream, leaping onto the zebra yelling, "¡Andale, no habla español!" repeatedly with various inflection. Suddenly, Jeremy and Candace appeared, floating in on yellow-striped clouds and wearing halos.

"I know what we shall do today, Lady Candace," said Dream-Jeremy.

"What shall that be, Lord Jeremy?" Dream-Candace asked, taking his hand. All of a sudden, they hopped back on the stripy clouds and floated over to an army of robot zebras. Dream-Jeremy then wielded a lightsaber and tore them all apart instantaneously.

"Oh, Lord Jeremy, you're so dashing," said Dream-Candace, dragging him away.

The background shifted to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where a wedding ceremony had obviously been set up. It looked like Phineas' Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, only the ice sculpture was now a representation of Phineas and Isabella.

Candace frowned. "Hey! This isn't my dream!"

Dream-Phineas was waiting at the altar, along with Ferb, Jeremy, Baljeet, and Buford. Gretchen, Candace, Ginger, and Milly were the bridesmaids.

Dream-Isabella walked down the aisle in her poofy white wedding gown, positively floating out of happiness. She and Dream-Phineas joined hands in front of a justice of the peace, smiling in pure happiness.

The background shifted again, this time to the garden behind Gretchen's house. Isabella knew the last dream was hers, so this one must belong to Ferb.

"Hello, Ferb," said a Dream-Gretchen.

"Hello, love," Dream-Ferb replied. "Want to sit in the gazebo?" A gazebo sprouted up out of the ground, complete with a bench perfectly sized for teenaged lovers. Dream-Ferb kissed Dream-Gretchen's forehead, then sat her down on the bench, suddenly holding cups of tea that were six feet tall.

The dream dissolved and was replaced by a strange laboratory with purple walls. Dream-Isabella and Dream-Phineas had returned in the foreground, now about ten years old, though other people seemed to be standing around them. Unless Perry (who had just disappeared, in any case) had dreamt about this occasion, it had to be Phineas' dream. Isabella was curious now.

Dream-Isabella spoke first. "Uh, Major Monogram?"

A gruff voice said "Um, yes?"

"So, none of us will remember any of today?" questioned Dream-Isabella.

"That's right," said a tallish man with gray hair standing near a computer.

"Good," said Dream-Isabella, before grabbing Dream-Phineas' shoulders and kissing him full on the mouth.

"Isabella-!" Dream-Phineas exclaimed in surprise.

Dream-Isabella smiled and pointed at the red-haired kid sitting at the computer. "Hit it, Carl!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" protested Dream-Phineas, but a blinding flash interrupted whatever he was going to say next. The dream projector shut itself off and began emitting a high-pitched whine.

Phineas picked it up, avoiding Isabella's eyes, and studied it intently. "How odd. It showed all of our dreams and not just Candace's. Interesting." He smiled at Ferb. "Man, that gazebo in your dream was cool! A growing gazebo...I like the alliteration."

"I must say I think that's a slightly corny way of saying it, but I do agree that my subconscious came up with a great idea," added Ferb.

Phineas gave Isabella a friendly goodbye hug and raced back inside, Ferb following after him with a bemused expression on his face; they needed to fix the dream projector, plus their mother had just made a banana cream pie.

"Well, his dream certainly was no help," Isabella said to herself in frustration, plopping down in the shade of Phineas and Ferb's famous tree. "And I didn't even get a chance to give him his paper weight! Let's hope Lira the Lovely is speedy and correct in her reply."

"Who?" asked Candace, strolling over to Isabella .

"Oh...nothing." Isabella blushed.

"Oh, come on, I wrote to Lira's Lovely Letter service when I was your age too. I'm pretty sure nearly every teenage girl in Danville has written to her at some point. Jaycee Sweetwater and I wrote our letters together," explained Candace.

Isabella nodded. "That's what Adyson said."

Candace patted Isabella's head. "Lira's directions may be really strange, but trust me, they work. Just tell me what Lira tells you to do, and I'll help you. No sweat. 'Kay?" She smiled.

"Thanks, Candace."

Isabella headed off toward home. Perhaps Lira had replied to her message!

**A/N: Yes, I know, cliffhanger! But I promise the reply is the next chapter. I don't own P&F, but I do own Lira, blah blah blah. Thanks for reading! =)**


	5. 5: Lira's Reply

Chapter 5: Lira's Reply

1 New Message: Lira's Letters for Love

Isabella excitedly opened the email and was ecstatic when she found a long, lively letter from Lira.

**Dear Danville Damsel in Distress,**

**I've seen that signature about a million times. You're triple-D number 491, to be precise. I just searched my inbox for the phrase. My apologies for having not warned you.**

**Okay, DDD491, so you like this guy who's been totally oblivious to your feelings for ten years. This is a matter I (sadly) have experience with. My very OWN boyfriend was just as bad when I first started becoming interested.**

**3D#491, you seem like a really sweet girl. I believe I know exactly who you are referring to as your lifelong crush, and if I am right, you'll know, trust me. You picked a good one to dote on for years. **

**My experience with Boyfriend, who is in the same category of obliviousness that your boy toy appears to be in, is that you kinda have to jump start it. He most likely doesn't realize a) what his own feelings are and b) that he should probably acknowledge them. Normally, it's traditionally the boy who leads in such manners, but as a wise song once said, "Who says women can't propose?" Girl power!**

**If you don't have the courage, then somehow get it set up for you. Tri-Delta 491, I do have faith in you, and I have the feeling that you won't be disappointed. The thing is, you can't just sit and wait for him to wake up: that day might never come. Guys of this type have the same general mindset about love: formulaic, easily solved, but they don't even realize the equation is there. I doubt Boyfriend would have ever gotten into a relationship on his own, the same might be said of your love interest. So, double-dog-dare quatro-nueve-uno, don't give up! Be a strong woman!**

**Here's your To-do list:**

**Go to small get-together with your dude**

**Steer the subject to relationship talk**

**Be blunt! Use small words!**

**Bon appetit. **

**Hope it works out for you,**

**Lira Crowley**

**P.S. I'll be at the Flynn-Fletcher Residence tomorrow afternoon. Plan a party. =) **

**-lira**

A smile slowly crept onto Isabella's face.

She knew what she was going to do tomorrow.

_A/N: Didja like it? I kinda based the reply off of what I would say to Isabella if she asked me for advice. Or, rather, what I yell at the TV when I'm having a particularly trying day. Thanks for reading everybody! *insert disclaimer here*_


	6. 6: Today's the Day

**A/N: I almost wanted the next four chapter to be ONE chapter! That's like 4500 words, though, so I won't subject you (or myself) to the pain. Plus now I can put in mini, slightly obvious cliffhangers! MUAHAHA! Now read. *insert disclaimer here***

Chapter 6: Today's the Day

Isabella shot across the street like a rocket the next morning, holding a printout of Lira's email. She remembered that today her mother and both of Phineas and Ferb's parents were helping in a homeless shelter until very late that night: no wonder there was no aroma of pie emitting from the house. She waved to Ferb, who was building some sort of helicopter, and asked where Phineas was.

"He's off ordering some mozzarella cheese for this helicopter. We're trying to make a helicopter with blades of cheese." Ferb smiled sheepishly. "We thought of the idea before breakfast."

Isabella smirked. "Planning on an empty stomach is never a good idea for two teenaged boys."

Ferb turned back to his work. "Apparently later Phineas and I have to set up a tarot-reading service for some romance person's website, so we thought we'd get an early start."

"Is Candace here?" asked Isabella.

"I believe so, she ought to be in her room with Stacy at the moment," Ferb replied, continuing to solder two large steel pieces together.

Isabella dashed inside and up to Candace's room, where Candace and Stacy were excitedly gossiping about some college event that they both intended to bring their respective boyfriends to.

"Can I come in?" Isabella asked, knocking.

"Of course, Isabella, go ahead," replied Candace, opening the door for the Hispanic-Jewish girl. Isabella excitedly held up her prize: Lira's letter.

"Oh, goody! Lira wrote back. Stace, Isabella wrote to Lira's Love Letters about Phineas, and here's Lira's note back." Candace sat down on her bed next to Stacy, scanning it.

She read the postscript and raised her eyebrows. "She's coming to our house today? Huh...that's slightly creepy."

Isabella gasped in realization. "That must be who Ferb was talking about! They're building a tarot-reading service for her website! No wonder...I thought that was a little weird too." She joined the other two on the bed, glancing over the letter for about the millionth time.

"Well, if the great Lira Crowley is going to be here, we have to follow her directions to a tee," Stacy reasoned. "Round up the Fireside Girls, Isabella, we've got a party to plan."

Isabella pulled out her cell phone, frowning. "Okay, but I kinda wanted this...moment...to just be between Phineas and I."

"Well, you and Phineas are going to have to escape the party to sort things out once you do your grand confession," explained Candace. "Though I can't imagine why he would say no. Didn't you see his dream yesterday?"

"Maybe I should pull a Ginger and get out my 'I Just Saw a Cute Boy' patches for him," Isabella pondered as she paced around Candace's room. "Nah, that's a little weird. This is so...strange! What do I say? She said use small words..."

Stacy joined Isabella in pacing. "She just means make it direct and obvious. No amount of hint-dropping will work. You have to go cold-turkey."

Candace smirked. "Yeah, hon. He ignored you in Paris. You don't get much more oblivious than that."

"Any specific suggestions on phrasing?" Isabella asked, before flopping down on Candace's bed.

"We can't tell you how to confess your love to Phineas. Sure, Stacy and I did our own confessing to our boyfriends, and hey, I got to do mine in Paris, but the words have to come from you," Candace said soothingly, rubbing Isabella's head.

"Yeah, otherwise it'd be like _Candace_ asking Phineas out instead of you, and that would be just plain creepy," added Stacy, before Candace smacked Stacy over the head. They rose and went over to Candace's computer, still arguing.

Still sprawled out on Candace's bed, Isabella whipped out her phone and pushed two- the number that corresponded to Gretchen in her speed dial.

"Hey, G. It's Isabella. Can you call Adyson and Holly for me? Thanks."

"Wait, why?" Gretchen asked, confused.

"We're planning a party for love confessions and relationship advice from the great Lira of Lovely Epistles this afternoon," Isabella replied, trying to sound fancier than she really was. "Darn it, the alliteration didn't work."

Gretchen giggled. "I'll be over in a flash. Where's the party gonna be? Your house is the one with a pool. But everyone always knows that the cool stuff is in Phineas and Ferb's backyard."

"Hm, maybe it'll be a progressive party. Just tell the others that it's Phineas' for now."

"Got it, Chief. Anything else? Decorations?"

"Good thinking. Can you three be in charge of that?"

"Of course. I'll call them on my way over to your house. Bye!"

Gretchen hung up, and Isabella quickly called Ginger to tell her the same message; only she, Milly, and Katie were in charge of refreshments and snacks. Once her pals were all set and preparing for their distinguished guest, Isabella began to make her own preparations: picking music to play at the party. She had to find love songs, of course, but they had to vary enough to make it interesting, and most of Isabella's romance-themed songs were ballads. She started a list on her notepad of all of the CDs she needed to borrow from Candace as she scanned the college student's music library.

Suddenly, Isabella heard a loud whirring noise and smelled a sudden aroma of cheese. The cheese helicopter! Isabella looked out the window and laughed. They'd actually managed to make it work. It flew up in the air, and Isabella waved to the boys as they made their way skyward.

Isabella, Candace, and Stacy made their way downstairs to grab water bottles to quench their thirst as they worked when a knock was heard at the door. Candace opened the door.

"Hi, Gretchen," Candace said, gesturing for her to come inside. "Hey, guys," she said to the rest of the former Troop 46231, who followed Gretchen in.

The girls gathered in the living room, sharing their contributions to the party with the rest of the group.

"Thanks for helping us plan this party, everyone," Candace said to the Fireside Girls. "Lira, the one who writes all the love letters, told us that we ought to have a party to host Isabella's confessions of love. Plus, she's coming over here to supervise and to get Phineas and Ferb to help her business."

"Whoa! We get to meet her too?" said Katie excitedly.

"Apparently," said Ginger.

"We're going to set up all the party stuff in my backyard and surprise her after she's done doing her thing with Phineas and Ferb," Isabella explained. "That's where I'm going to tell Phineas the truth!" She squealed excitedly.

"Okay, let's head out, troop!" Gretchen cried, going back out the door they'd all just entered in. The girls literally sprinted across the street as fast as possible to get set up for the party.

Half an hour passed, and the cheese helicopter returned, with surprisingly few adverse effects. Not long after that, they heard a car drive up Maple Drive.

"Bet it's her," Isabella said. "Let's go back across the street."

Everyone sat in Phineas and Ferb's front yard and waited.


	7. 7: Meeting Lira

Chapter 7: Meeting Lira

A bright red minivan with a Cupid antenna ball pulled up, parking behind Candace's Honda Civic. The car shut off, and a youngish woman with strawberry-blonde curly hair and red glasses got out of the driver's side. "Hello, everyone! I'm Lira! Just let me open the door for my brother here..."

Lira opened the door and out came...

"Irving?"

"Hi guys!" Irving, now bearing a striking resemblance to his brother Albert at that age, leaped out of the car, arms outstretched for a hug. "I told my sister all about you guys. That's why she's here! Apparently she didn't trust Albert and I to build a new section of her website..."

"Irving, since when have I ever trusted you and Albert with anything?" She sighed. "I see you're well-acquainted with my brother, girls. And he hasn't told me that much- I found out a lot more by helping him hide all of his equipment from our mother."

"Lira!" cried Irving.

"I thought your last name was Crowley," Isabella said, still confused. "Irving's last name is McAllister." How could Lira, the person who had already helped her so much, and probably the best writer and coolest person that Isabella had ever seen, possibly be related to Irving?

"That's what I say in my letters so people don't track me down. My honest-to-goodness name is Lira Bernadette McAllister. But I think that Lira Crowley has a better ring to it. If I ever write a book that'll be my nom-de-plume, or pen name to all you non-Frenchmen." She rubbed her hands together in delight. "Now, Phineas and Ferb would be in the backyard, right?"

Candace speechlessly led Lira to the backyard, the others following, everyone still in shock that she was Irving's cool older sister.

"Hey, Phineas and Ferb!" Lira said, waving as she pushed open the gate. "You ready to do some tarot?"

"Hi, Lira, it's nice to meet you," said Phineas, shaking Lira's hand respectfully. He saw Irving amongst the group of teenagers behind her and asked, "Hey, Irving. What are you doing here today?"

"He's my baby bro." Lira smiled, looking slightly embarrassed. "He wanted to tag along."

Phineas abruptly changed the subject. "So I was thinking we could either build a machine that will pull cards and automatically input them into the computer, or just build a program that'll pull cards and update them digitally."

Lira interrupted him. "I do have a special deck of tarot cards from my aunt that I wanted to use, so maybe the physical machine that pulls cards would be better."

Phineas pulled out a notepad and began jotting things down. "How does a tarot reading work, anyway?"

As Lira began to explain, she pulled a note out of her purse and handed it to Isabella:

_Isabella:_

_Obviously I knew it was you this whole time. I saw the party decorations across the street before I left- Irving has had your backyard bugged since the gelatin monster five years ago. I'll try and help direct everyone over there ay-sap._

_P.S. I was actually kidding about the party, but hey, why let your fabulous party-planning talent sit on a dusty shelf in your mind during such an important moment in your life? That's how I see it, anyway._

_-L_

Isabella silently showed the note to Candace, who beckoned the other girls to go to Isabella's house with Stacy. Isabella and Candace slowly inched their way over to Ferb, showing him the note as he looked over the tarot card machine's blueprint. He gave his signature thumbs up and suddenly asked, "Lira, why don't you give one of us a full reading so we can see exactly how it works?"

"I was just about to suggest that myself, Ferb. Brilliant idea. Why don't we go somewhere with a lot of room to spread out. It would be nice if I could just do this once...there isn't a lot of time for a tarot reading if we're also building a machine today," Lira suggested.

"How about the cabana in my backyard? All of us will fit inside it easily. Plus there's a ton of food. We could have a little celebration to thank..." Isabella caught herself before revealing her secret. "...to jumpstart Lira's new thing!"

"I like the way you think, Isabella. Hey, where's Perry?"

Irving frowned from underneath the famous tree where he was sitting, obviously unhappy that everyone was ignoring him. "Aw, Lira! I've only gotten to say the Perry line once!"

"And I've said it never, so I win." Lira playfully stuck out her tongue at her little brother. "Come on, guys, let's bounce."

Isabella led Lira across the street a little ahead of the others and thanked her for all she'd already done.

"No prob, kid. I'll even give you the tarot reading if you'd like. Obviously Phineas will think of a question for it that is non-romantic. Though maybe I can interpret that dream he had yesterday...I do dream interpretation too. My mom thinks I'm a nutter, but personally, I think that tarot and dreams are simply a vehicle to make us interpret our actual desires."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I got that one out of a book, I admit. But it's so true!

"Do you think Phineas likes me?"

"Likes you? Of course he does! Don't worry, my dear, when Lira is through with him you both will know what's going down." Lira sighed. "I love being a matchmaker."

When they arrived in Isabella's backyard, everyone gasped in surprise. It was decorated with hearts and lanterns and a big banner reading "WELCOME LIRA".

Lira squealed in delight. "I love it, you guys! Thanks so much for doing this for me!"

Phineas was looking around in shock at all of the lovey-dovey decorations. "Wait...why...?"

"I'll explain later, Phineas," Lira said. "But for now...into the cabana!" She danced over to it and pointed at the flap of a door. "I'm assuming it's this."

"Assumption correct," said Gretchen, who then turned to Isabella. "Everything is ready and absolutely perfect, Chief. Go get 'em!"

"Everyone is allowed to come in! I want everyone to see her reading! I need the practice anyway, honestly," said Lira, stepping inside the little tent. "Well, come on!"

Isabella's head spun. Was she actually going to confess her love to Phineas right here, right now?


	8. 8: The Tarot Reading

Chapter 8: The Tarot Reading

All of the teenagers (and Candace and Stacy, though they were twenty years old now) were seated in a circle around Isabella and Lira. Lira handed the cards to Isabella.

"Okay, shuffle these so your energy is infused into them," said Lira.

Isabella stared at the ornate design on the card backs. "My...energy?"

"I'm required to say that, doesn't mean I think that way," Lira retorted. Isabella watched Lira's facial expression as she shuffled the cards she'd been given. She watched Phineas, too, sitting right behind Lira, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Awesome, they're shuffled. Okay, I'm gonna lay them out and explain what they all mean, and how you should use them to move forward. But first: what question do you want to ask the cards, Isabella?"

"Cards, please help me understand love," Isabella said dramatically, bowing to them sarcastically.

"Super...dee...duper," Lira said, laying out ten cards in a pattern on the floor. "Okay, the first card is your present self in the fullest sense of who you are. You have the Queen of Pentacles, which tells me you are a thoughtful, creative, intelligent young woman. You may have had small troubles in your life, perhaps when you were younger...but now you have grown past them and have blossomed into the wonderful girl who sits before me."

"Whoa," said Milly in awe. Adyson shushed her.

"The second card is the challenge you face in this area. You have the King of Wands, an odd card for this position, for he represents compassion, good leadership, and generosity. I believe that this King of Wands is most likely the boy of your dreams, a passionate, generous, and loving young man. It's a challenge for you, Isabella, to tell him that he's the challenge!"

Candace began snickering in the corner.

"Your third card, Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, is what has occurred in your distant past that has a good deal of importance in your life. The Two of Cups is the card I have here, and it means the beginning of a glorious friendship that will last you a lifetime occurred. I'm glad for you, darling. Friends are necessary. Did you befriend the King of Wands? Who knows? Here's hoping.

"The fourth card is another past card, and it usually symbolizes what you've already taken care of on this path to solving your problem. Your card is the Three of Pentacles, usually being rewards for skills or abilities, a sense of approval. Now, you were a Fireside Girl. I suppose you've moved past the Fireside Girls and their system of patches. You've realized that you don't need any physical reminders of your accomplishments to feel good about yourself.

"The fifth card is your attitudes and beliefs, and what you think will happen in the future for you. Ah, it's the Sun! Love, strength, joy, a happy relationship in the case of your question. You're quite the optimist, Isabella.

"Card numero seis, Isabella darling, is also the future, but a more holistic view of it. It can be something or someone you need in order to proceed. For you, Isabella, it's the High Priestess, a wise woman with a slight lack of patience and all the knowledge in the world. This is saying that you need the help of people older and wiser than you in order to proceed down the right path, so don't refuse anyone's help.

"Your seventh card is how you see yourself. Note that this is quite different from card number one, in that card number one shows your true qualities from an outside vantage point. Usually your self-view is different. Especially for you, with the Six of Swords. The Six of Swords, my goodness! Isabella, your self-esteem is in the toilet! But the Six of Swords is slightly optimistic, so it gives me hope that you'll change your mind about yourself.

"Your eighth card is your physical and social environment. Lucky girl, you've got Ten of Cups. True friendships, love all around you in more ways than one, and happiness abounding.

"This card, the ninth card, is your hopes, fears, and other underestimated elements in your future. Page of Pentacles...ah, okay. Page of Pentacles is always about learning new things, so what I think it's gonna do is your King of Wands will be like a Page of Pentacles and learn about your awesomeness.

"Tenth card! Yay! Okay, this card is the outcome. Of your life. Okay, maybe not of your whole life, but at least of this self-evaluation. Yay, your card is the Lovers! Oh, goody. Goody goody goody good. You can probably guess what the Lovers mean; you will eventually live happily ever after with your King of Wands. The end."

Lira took a small bow and everyone clapped for her, especially Isabella.

"Does that clarify what I want on my website?" she asked Phineas behind her.

"Oh, yes!" he said.

All of a sudden, Ferb spoke up. "If I heard you right earlier, Lira, you do perform dream interpretations as well?"

"Yup."

Ferb gave Phineas a look, and Phineas' face fell as he realized his brother's plan.

"Well, I believe that young Phineas here needs a little interpreting," Ferb concluded, winking at Isabella.

"Ferb...what are you getting me into here?" Phineas asked, looking completely terrified.

"Come on, Phineas, it'll be fun!" Isabella cried, dragging him into the middle of the circle with her.

"You don't even have to say the dream out loud, Phineas, she already saw it yesterday at home," Irving said excitedly.

Phineas stared at Irving. "Okay, dude, that's more than slightly creepy." He turned to face Lira. "But...okay. You can interpret my dream from yesterday."

"Awesomesauce!" Lira practically sang. "Phineas, your dream is a classic dream that fifteen-year-old boys dream all the time. The snogging dream."

Adyson, Holly, and Katie snickered in their corner of the cabana. Everyone else looked slightly uncomfortable, especially Ferb and Gretchen.

Lira continued. "Yet yours was different. You and Isabella were ten years old again in the dream. That symbolizes chastity and purity. And she kissed you- meaning a slight bit of hesitation, immaturity, perhaps? But you liked it- at least you sure looked like it in the dream- and you have no idea what to do."

"She's my best friend!" Phineas cried.

"So?" Lira asked, lifting one eyebrow. Isabella looked forlornly at Phineas. Could everyone be wrong? Did he honestly only see her as a friend?

"Sure, she may be a girl...a really cute, honest, smart, funny girl...but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Phineas, it's a dream interpretation. Everything means something. Now I haven't finished yet, so you need to sit still and quit interrupting me. You don't know what to do. Let me give you some advice- you and Isabella need a serious talk."

"But there's no way she could- I mean...I mean, I...no! I can't hurt her! Or us!" said Phineas, leaping up and running from the tent.

Isabella was about ready to burst into tears.

Lira grabbed her by the arm. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. He's completely in love with you. Trust me on this, I'm an expert here. Go steer him over to a secluded park bench or something. Hash it all out."

Isabella got up and resolutely followed the love of her life out of the cabana.

**A/N: I'm not a professional tarot reader. I looked it up online. But I did try to make it make sense! Apologies if the tarot reading part was ridiculously long.**


	9. 9: Now I've Got a Love Scene on a Bridge

Chapter 9: Now I've Got a Love Scene on a Bridge

Isabella ran after him to catch up to him, as he was angrily stomping down Maple Drive towards the park. She realized that he was most likely going to his favorite thinking spot on an old stone bench near a bridge over Dan Creek, which ran through the park. She slowed down just before she reached him and took the nearly-forgotten paper weight out of her purse.

She joined him in his walk, matching her feet to his brisk pace. He said nothing, brow still furrowed, still plowing blindly forward for no real reason.

Gradually they slowed down to more of a stroll. "I'm sorry," Isabella said.

"There's no need," Phineas replied stoically.

They walked on further in silence, turning corners when necessary.

"Are we going where I think we're going?" asked Isabella, turning to him.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Your favorite thinking spot by the Dan Creek Bridge."

"You would be correct in that matter, Isabella."

More silence. Isabella looked up at the sky- could the sun be setting already? How long had they spent in her cabana?

"I hate to say it again, Phineas, but I am honestly sorry about Lira. I didn't know she was going to talk to you like that." They were nearing the spot; Isabella could hear rushing water from the creek.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who started it by agreeing to build her a tarot machine."

They had reached the bank of Dan Creek. The bridge was small, but just the right size for two fifteen-year-olds having a rhetorical discussion. Phineas and Isabella casually walked onto the bridge, stopping in the center to lean against the railing.

"Phineas..." Isabella paused. "I...I guess I should have said this earlier. Lira came today because I wrote her asking for advice. About you."

Phineas simply stared at her. "Really? You wrote her about...me?"

"Yup. Though she really did want the tarot-reading thing on her website. You'll have to make that up to her eventually. But let's not get off-topic here." Isabella reached for Phineas' hand. He took it, barely applying pressure at first, but then intertwining his fingers with hers.

"That dream from the dream projector...I have it almost every night now. I didn't know what it meant, if anything, but then I guess Lira informed me today." He sighed. "I'm so confused, Isabella. What if everything goes wrong? What if I'm just being silly? What if-"

"Phineas, relax. You aren't just being silly. I've had that dream before too," Isabella confessed.

"It's a weird dream, don't you think, Isabella? You...you know...kissing me...in some strange laboratory." Phineas looked at the setting sun. "Isabella, somehow even this sunset seems pale and bleak. And it's August! But when I look at you..."

"You know, Phineas, your dream doesn't only have to be a dream," Isabella said innocently, inching even closer to him.

Phineas cleared his throat. "Well, um, I, uh..." He trailed off, turning beet red.

Isabella smiled. "Yes?"

"I love you, Isabella."

Isabella nearly didn't realize that he'd taken her other hand, and they were now facing each other, their faces two inches apart. "Really?" she whispered, heart racing at a million miles an hour.

"Yup," said Phineas.

"You know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Isabella asked, smiling.

Phineas became redder than he already was. "Probably a while."

"Phineas, I've waited ten years to hear those words, and I've waited ten years to say these back." She took a deep breath, then plowed on. "I love you too, Phineas."

Phineas looked down at his feet, his face a more brilliant red than his hair. He looked back up at Isabella, a look of wonderment in his eyes. "This is a bridge."

"Yes..." said Isabella, confused as to why he suddenly noticed this.

"We just did a love scene...I think," Phineas continued.

"Okay...oh! I get it!" Isabella suddenly realized. "It's a love scene on a bridge. Like Candace and Jeremy in Paris."

"Yeah," Phineas said, his blush fading slightly. "I remember you said something to Candace about that."

"'At least you got a love scene on a bridge,'" Isabella cried, quoting her younger self.

"They never got to kiss on the bridge, did they?" Phineas asked.

"No...the plane was already floating down the river."

"Well, maybe we should." Phineas cleared his throat again. "Uh, kiss. You know. Since they couldn't."

Now it was Isabella's turn to blush. "It's as good a time as any."

They stood there, awkwardly staring at each other. Isabella wasn't sure if she ought to take the plunge or Phineas was going to do it himself. It seemed like an eternity, staring into Phineas' big blue eyes, much like her own. Eventually, Phineas closed the distance between their lips and everything fell into place.

They broke apart after a few seconds, and Phineas quietly asked, "Can I call you Izzy now? You know, as a pet name sort of thing."

"I'd love it, Phineas," replied Isabella, inwardly doing cartwheels. "I got you this paper weight. For your blueprints. It's got a rocket on it...we've been to space a lot, so...I thought you might like it." Isabella held out the bag with the paper weight to him.

"Izzy, it's beautiful! It's perfect for a windy day. Thank you." Phineas hugged her again.

Isabella shook her head in disbelief. "I swear, any second now you're going to start shooting rainbows out of your ears and grow a centaur body."

"Me as a centaur, huh? Sounds like an interesting project. I wonder if Ferb and I will have time for that one. He still wants to make that growing gazebo for Gretchen."

Mention of the others made Isabella realize how late it was. "We should probably be getting back now," she said, looking up at the first few stars in the dusk sky.

Then she heard a camera beep. "Yuss! Got all the footage I'll need for a lifetime!" Irving whispered, unfortunately loud enough for Phineas and Isabella to hear.

"Shut up, Irving!" Milly whispered back at him. "They're gonna find us in the bushes!

"We already have," Phineas and Isabella said in unison. "Irving..."

Irving giggled nervously, revealing himself and Milly hiding in the bushes next to the bridge. "Everyone else is being boring and just eating all the food Ginger, Milly, and Katie made. Besides, I figured you'd want to watch it at your wedding."

Isabella hadn't considered this. Perhaps Irving's creepiness did have its uses.


	10. A Short Word from the Author

**Author's Note that didn't get stuck on the end of Chapter 9... O.o**

**So, I tried to put this on the end of Chapter 9, but for some reason it didn't show up and I didn't realize it until it was already published.**

**Thanks so much to the reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback! It really means a lot to me, since this is my first fanfiction story, like, ever. (And the first story I've really finished besides my crappy NaNoWriMo novel in seventh grade.) So, yay to you for inspiring me!**

**There will be an epilogue, which I'll probably post either really late tonight or sometime tomorrow, so watch for that. I wanted to post this author's note before then, though, which is why I'm sad it's not with Chapter 9. Ah well. Take care, everyone! See you for the epilogue and (hopefully) stories to come!**

**-crazymusicalgenius96**


	11. Epilogue: Night of the Falling Stars

Epilogue: Night of the Falling Stars Dance

Two weeks had passed, and it was finally the fifth annual Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance. It had become a rather fancy event over the last couple of years, so a dress like Gretchen's from the boutique was perfectly acceptable. Luckily for Isabella, this year Ferb was already going with Gretchen, so Phineas wouldn't be able to drag him along as an awkward third wheel.

Gretchen had come over to Isabella's to get ready for the dance, and was sitting on Isabella's bed, already wearing her special blue dress from the boutique. Isabella was still getting dressed in her bathroom, wanting to surprise Gretchen with the dress she'd found.

"Come on, Isabella, the dance starts at eight! It's almost 6:30!" Gretchen cried impatiently.

Isabella carefully zipped up her zipper in the back, gave herself one last check in the mirror, then opened the door and struck a dramatic pose.

Gretchen stared in awe. "Where the heck did you find that?"

Isabella's dress was a pale lavender color, tea-length, with tiny spaghetti straps and minuscule silver and purple beading covering the bodice. She had a shawl for her shoulders- the dance was outside- and a small silver clutch purse. To top it off, she was wearing silver strappy shoes that had a small heel. Isabella was ecstatically and effortlessly beautiful.

"It's an old bridesmaid dress my mom had. She altered it a little bit so it wouldn't be too big on me, and now it fits great!" Isabella smiled.

"Sheesh..." Gretchen sighed. "If you'd have worn that earlier Lira wouldn't have even been necessary! Actually, I take that back. Phineas would have still been oblivious."

Isabella swatted at Gretchen's head with her purse. "Come on, Gretchen, I'll do your hair if you do mine. You can even go first!"

After curling and smothering their hair in various beauty products, they were finally ready to go to the dance.

Phineas and Ferb were already waiting for the girls in Isabella's living room, with dress shirts and slacks on. The three mothers were also sitting with them, chatting and drinking coffee.

"Oh, you girls look lovely!" gushed Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. "I want at least one picture of all four of you together."

The four teenagers obligingly posed for a couple of photos, then waved goodbye and walked outside with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, who was their ride to the dance.

Once they arrived, they met Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Coltrane outside the gate.

"Candace, you're in charge. I'll be back at midnight, I'm going home for right now. You kids have fun!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said as she drove away.

Candace smiled at Phineas and Isabella. "I remember how much I used to love being in charge of you guys. Tonight, though, I think what you need is for nobody to be in charge." She cackled excitedly. "Let's go get some limeade, Jeremy." The pair walked over to the refreshments, with Stacy and Coltrane not far behind.

Isabella looked at the others, still awkwardly standing near the entrance. "What should we do now? They haven't really started playing music yet, so we can't dance."

"Let's go find Baljeet and Buford," suggested Phineas. "Ginger and Milly asked them, didn't they?"

"Yes, yes they did," said Gretchen.

The quartet scanned the patio for their familiar Indian and bully friends, finally finding them near the currently empty dance area.

"Hey guys!" said Phineas. "How's the night been treating you so far?"

Baljeet waved to everyone. "Ginger and I are doing just fine. She and Milly went to go fetch some limeade from the refreshment table."

Buford silently stuck his hands in his pockets, looking a little nervous.

Ginger and Milly showed up with clear plastic cups of limeade, each girl handing one to her respective date. "Hi guys! We saw Candace and Stacy over at the limeade table. Buford, you have to try the limeade! It's heavenly!" said Milly, taking a sip of hers.

Buford simply asked, "What's the deal with the limeade, anyway? Couldn't they find any other drink to serve at this joint?"

"Limeade is even better when you add pomegranate juice to it," said a familiar voice from behind Isabella. The group turned to face her.

"Hi Lira," Phineas, Ferb, and the girls said, Phineas a little coolly.

"You all look great! Oh, meet Boyfriend. His name is Grant," said Lira, pulling a tall, skinny guy with dark glasses over to them.

"Lira, hold on! What-" said Grant, confused at why Lira had dragged him thirty feet and sloshed his limeade all over the ground.

"Grant, these are those kids I went to do the tarot thing for a couple weeks ago," said Lira, smiling up at him.

"Oh, yes. That's, um, great..." Grant said, looking slightly bored.

Lira rolled her eyes. "Excuse him. He's still oblivious. Actually, I think now he's officially more oblivious than Phineas."

"Hey! What do you mean, I'm more oblivious than Phineas? Isn't that the guy your little brother stalks?" retorted Grant, beginning a rant.

"Sorry, guys. We're gonna go have playful banter. See ya later!"

Phineas and Isabella moved away from the other kids slightly. "You really look beautiful tonight...Izzy."

The dance floor suddenly lit up, and the DJ on stage announced that the dancing was about to begin. Everyone flooded the floor instantly, but luckily the little group of eight had been close to the dance area already, so they made their way to the front. The DJ played all kinds of music- even some weird song where the only words were "Barbra Streisand".

Eventually, Isabella heard the familiar strains of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" start to play. The DJ had somehow found a recording with a vamped introduction, because he began to talk over it.

"I'm gonna dedicate this song to the little dudes who wrote it. They've been building super cool things in Danville for the last five years, and it doesn't look like they're gonna stop anytime soon. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, would you please get up here?"

Phineas and Ferb ran over to the stage, and everyone cheered for them as they walked up.

"Anything you wanna say to all these fans, guys?" The DJ pointed a handheld microphone at them.

Ferb cleared his throat. "Normally, Phineas would make this sort of speech, but I'm feeling chatty today. We both want to thank everyone for supporting our noble work, even though it disappears half the time. Thank you Danville!"

Now it was Phineas' turn. "The funny thing is, when we wrote this song, we didn't actually intend the lyrics to mean anything. But now that we have people to say them to, they mean the world. Not that we don't love all of you, but this song is a catchy pop tune, so it's kind of a relationship sort of thing. So, uh..."

Ferb took the mic back before Phineas got too nervous and denied everything he'd just said. "Would Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Gretchen Boyle please get up here as well?"

They then proceeded to perform the song right there and then.

"Bow chick-a bow wow! That's what my baby says! Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumpin'! Chicka chicka choo wop, never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"

After the song was over, Phineas looked at Isabella.

"Isabella, I just realized something. I never actually asked you to be my girlfriend. Isabella, will you go out with me?" he said, beaming.

"Oh, Phineas, I thought you'd never ask!" Isabella cried, running over to him for a giant hug.

Gretchen looked over at Ferb. "I'd ask for that kind of treatment, but you already asked me out."

Ferb simply smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. The pair looked over at Phineas and Isabella, aglow with delight.

"Not to quote Love Händel again, but don't just stand there! Kiss her!" said Ferb, laughing.

Phineas listened to his brother and kissed his now super-official girlfriend.

In the crowd, Lira and Candace looked at each other.

"Our work here is done."

**A/N: Lira's Boyfriend is based on my boyfriend. He's definitely said his first two lines in real life before. And yes, that's really how we talk to each other. Everyone's decided we're an old married couple.**

**List of episodes I've referenced/quoted, in the order they appear: "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Out to Launch", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You", "Nerds of a Feather", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It", "Candace's Big Day", Phineas and Ferb ATSD, "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Hide and Seek", "Flop Starz", "Candace Disconnected", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". See if you can spot 'em all!**

**Huh. Thought it would be more. Well, I did do multiple references to Temple of Sap/Summer Belongs to You, so that's probably why.**

**Well, tata for this story. =D**


End file.
